Sticks and Stones
by Needless Sorrow
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered who Terra II really was...?
1. Chapter 1: Heroic

**Sticks and Stones** - Chapter 1: Heroic

- Needless Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, yadda, yadda, yadda…

Her name was Terra; it was the only one that she had ever known. Quite possibly, she was a resurrected Tara Markov, a psychopath who had killed herself in the middle of her betrayal of the Teen Titans. After all, she did look a lot like her, and they did share the same powers. But it was still only a "maybe", and "maybes" were hardly ever true.

She wondered how she had gotten herself into this mess. You know, attempting to prevent Cyborgirl from robbing a bank. She wasn't a hero anymore; she had stepped away from that business so long ago… Well, if you count four months as being long. "You do _not_ wanna be doin' this, girl!" Cyborgirl yelled at her. Yeah, she was right. Terra really didn't want to be doing this. She would much rather be at home watching TV or playing some out-dated PS2 games. This was the _right_ thing to do, though, and, despite the fact that she was, uh, retired from the heroing business, it was still her nature to do the right thing.

Terra clenched her fist, and the ground around her began to shake. She gritted her teeth and a huge chunk of the ground flew at Cyborgirl. Cyborgirl dodged out of the way, and her hand morphed into a canon. "I told ya that you did not wanna be doin' this!" She sent a blast of energy flying towards Terra. Terra flew away from it on a large piece of rock. She turned her head. _No, _she thought, _the civilians…_ She brought up a shield of rock in front of all of the civilians just in time. Surprisingly, it was strong enough to withstand Cyborgirl's blast. Terra clenched both of her fists and pointed towards Cyborgirl, causing a huge chunk of rock to go flying at her. Cyborgirl morphed her canon-hand back into a regular one, and she punched it with her fist. It shattered into hundreds of tiny chunks of rock.

Cyborgirl grunted and pointed her canon arm at Terra. She shot a barrage of blasts at her, and Terra got hit. Terra fell from the sky, only to be saved by another flying rock. After all of these years of practice, she had gotten rather good at saving herself from falling. She bent down on her knees and outstretched her hands towards Cyborgirl. A wave of rocks was sent flying towards Cyborgirl. "Shit," Cyborgirl muttered as she was hit hard and sent into a wall. Not wasting any time, Terra raised her hands into the air, and another wave of rocks rained down on Cyborgirl, knocking her out. Terra took in a deep breath and slowly returned to the ground.

¨

"Nice job, Terra!" Beastboy yelled. Terra was standing next to a police car, and she had just finished explaining what had happened to a few officers. The Teen Titans had arrived just moments ago to take care of Cyborgirl, only to find out that Terra had done it herself. "…Thanks, Gar…" she said. "So, you wanna rejoin the team?" Beastboy asked. "No. I'm… not a _Titan_ anymore… Hell, I'm not even really a _superhero_ anymore…" "Yeah, but-" "I said 'no', alright?! Now… I've gotta get going…" She flew away on a chunk of rock, not bothering to look back at the Titans. She needed… to start fresh. Yeah, that sounded good. She needed a fresh start; to go somewhere far, far away from here…

Terra flew towards her apartment. It was pretty close to the bank, so it didn't take her too long to get there. She packed a suitcase; she only took the things that she needed, like clothes and a few snacks. Then, she flew away on a chunk of rock, and she would probably never see the Titans ever again.

¨to be continued… possibly¨


	2. Chapter 2: Ordinary?

**Sticks and Stones** - Chapter 2: Ordinary?

- Needless Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, yadda, yadda, yadda…

Terra landed on the ground. She finally arrived in Leesburg; an acquaintance of hers, Linda Danvers, the former Supergirl, had told her about it. After Linda had stopped hanging around the town, super villains and various demons stopped attacking it. Supposedly, it was just an ordinary town now. It was perfect for Terra to start her new life.

She grabbed her suitcase with both of her hands and started walking towards the suburban part of the town. Terra wiped some sweat from her forehead; it was _hot_ out. She took off her hoodie and tied it around her waist. "Hey, Ter," a voice said. Terra turned her head. A girl was sitting on the steps to a rather small house a few feet away. She had black hair, relatively pale skin, and was dressed in somewhat goth clothing. "Do I… know you…?" Terra asked. "Yes and no," the girl replied. She pushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "Back when you knew me, I was crazy. Well, I may be crazy now too… but in a different way…" Terra shrugged; she had absolutely _no idea_ who the _hell_ this girl was. The girl sighed. "C'mon, Ter. Don't you remember the time I attacked the fake Titans West meeting thing 'cause I was _mad_ that I wasn't _invited…_?" "Duela?!" Terra asked with a shocked look on her face.

There was absolutely no way that that girl was Duela Dent… Duela Dent was a crazy, psychopathic girl who called herself "The Joker's Daughter"; she wasn't a somewhat normal-looking goth girl, right? Right? The girl nodded. "Yup, that's me. I go by 'Dee' now, though." "Okay, uh, 'Dee'," Terra said. "What brings you to Leesburg?" Dee shrugged. "The usual reason people come here: to escape their lives. You know, start out fresh? Well, I wanted to be, uh, 'un-crazy', if you know what I mean. I was sick of all the backlash from the Titans for all the things I did to them out of wanting to be a member of the team." "And coming to Leesburg made you 'un-crazy'…?" Terra asked. Dee shook her head. "I guess… Sort of… In a way… Actually, I'm not sure… All I know is that when I got here, I stopped acting the way I used to… I kind of lost the ability to experience joy too, I think… maybe… Like, I can't be happy anymore… It's weird…" Dee looked up at Terra. "So do you need a place to stay or anything? I've got room at my house." Terra shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Dee got up and nodded. "Alright, my first roomie. This is cool, I guess." Dee walked over to the door and opened it. "Just leave your bag on the floor; I'll give you the tour." Terra did as she was told and followed Dee into a room. "This is the kitchen, obviously," Dee said. "There's nothing really special about it; it's just a kitchen." Dee's description pretty much fit what the kitchen looked like; it _was_ an ordinary kitchen. It had a granite counter, a table, a few chairs, a tiled floor, and a few wooden cabinets.

Dee moved onto the next room. "This is the-" Dee's sentence was interrupted by a loud roar that shook the entire house. "What the hell…?!" Dee asked. Terra ran outside, and Dee followed her. There was a huge, green, dinosaur-like demon. "Where the hell did that come from?!" Terra yelled. "I dunno…" Dee muttered, ", but right now I really wish I hadn't gotten rid of all of my joker-themed gadgets…"

The demon roared like an ape and stomped its foot on the ground, sending out a huge shockwave. Terra sighed. "I came here to escape this heroing stuff…" She placed her hands on the ground and prevented it from shaking with her powers. The demon roared. "HOW DARE YOU, TERRAN!" "'Terran'…?" Terra asked, outstretching her hand. "Nah. The name's 'Terra'."

¨to be continued… possibly¨


End file.
